The Dragon of Nature: Book Two
by SailorStar9
Summary: Book Two of 'The Dragon of Nature' fic.
1. Prologue: Days Past

SailorStar9: (Sighs) This is the start of the new arc and in regards to Ren, I've mixed in a little of Winx Club in. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: When Wuya returns to her flesh and blood form, the remaining Xiaolin Apprentices must find a way to defeat her. The only way they know how, is to trap her within a puzzle box. The only way to get one is for Omi to travel to the past and get one from the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever, Grand Master Dashi, except he does not know how to return.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Prologue: Days Past

* * *

"Joke's on you, Wuya." Dojo retorted. "You broke the 'Reversing Mirror'; seven years bad luck. In. Your. Face!"

"Actually, since it's the 'Reversing Mirror' it's seven years good luck." Wuya corrected.

"Hadn't thought of that." Dojo gaped. "Crud."

"It's up to us to take Wuya down." Clay remarked, after Dojo hid back into Omi's shirt.

"There's only one way to do it." Kimiko agreed.

"Xiaolin Style." Omi posed. "'Orb of Tonami', Ice!"

Wuya just let the attack hit, breaking herself free seconds later. "Next." The Heylin witch taunted.

"'Star of Hanabi', Fire!" Kimiko charged in.

"That tickled." Wuya chuckled, stepping out of the flames, unscathed.

"'Third Arm Sash', Earth!" Clay was next.

"Shen Gong Wu, I'm so beyond that power." Wuya mocked. "Let me show you what Heylin magic can do." Powering up, she summoned a stone hand from the ground which attempted to trap the fleeing Apprentices.

"Glitter Dust!" Ren blew her dust onto the ground which grew thick vines that wrapped around the outreached hands. "Holy…" she breathed when her vines tore apart to reveal the stone golems.

"Crush them." Wuya instructed.

"We retreat by being out of here!" Dojo exclaimed, grabbing the teens and fled.

"Okay, how do we fight a super-powerful Heylin witch?" Kimiko panicked.

"We're outclassed, out-gunned and out of luck." Clay listed.

"We must not despair, my friends." Omi encouraged. "There is always a path to victory. Okay," he sighed, once Wuya grew her castle from the ground. "Now we may despair."

"Incoming!" Clay warned as Wuya's stone golems fired flaming rocks at the group.

"Flora Barrier!" Ren's clover-shaped shield was immediately in place, but the fiery rocks were so numerous a number of them bypassed her barrier and striking Dojo. With the dragon knocked out of the sky, the group fell earthwards.

* * *

"Ren, Kimiko, Clay, we must hasten our retreat." Omi urged. "The forces of darkness are…"

"Are already here, Omi!" Kimiko finished, the stone golems having found the group.

"Prepare for a most fearsome battle." Omi went into his attack pose.

"'Golden Tiger Claws'!" Raimundo teleported into the scene. "Back up, boys." He shooed the golems back. "I thought I might let you mighty Xiaolin Apprentices beg for mercy."

"Over my dead body." Ren spat.

"Think again, Rai." Clay growled.

"Yes, and think again a third time." Omi agreed. "Because this begging will not happen."

"Maybe you guys don't get it." Raimundo taunted. "I'm the only ones who can save you." His taunt was interrupted by an energy blast from Jack's carrier plane. With Raimundo distracted, Jack flew in and carried the group off.

* * *

"Okay, I'm stumped." Kimiko remarked, the group having hid out in a forest. "How are we supposed to beat Wuya if the Shen Gong Wu no longer work against her?"

"The only person to ever defeat Wuya was Grand Master Dashi." Ren supplied as she mediated.

"Yeah, but you missed him by 1500 years or so." Dojo reminded. "Good luck trying to ask him."

"At least not without a time machine." Kimiko added.

"Did somebody say time machine?" Jack echoed. "Behold! Jack Spicer's Evil Time Machine." He revealed the contraption. Using the 'Eye of Dashi', Omi entered the time machine.

"What do you mean you don't know how to get him back?" Ren exploded after Jack informed them about the _slight _glitch in the plan.

"Oops." Jack muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Citadel of Doom

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: With Omi stuck in the past, the remaining Xiaolin Apprentices and Jack must find a way to defeat Wuya, until they are captured by her magic warriors. When Omi does arrive, after having frozen himself with the Orb of Tornami, the puzzle box will not open for Jack Spicer or any of the Xiaolin. Now, with Ren at death's door, Raimundo must decide where his loyalties lie. He eventually chooses to trap Wuya back in the puzzle box.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 1: Citadel of Doom

* * *

"You sent Omi 1500 years into the past without any idea how to get him back?" Kimiko yelled.

"This never came up in the beta testing." Jack defended. "I mean I could only travel back two seconds."

"You… you… you…" Kimiko fumed.

"Dofus?" Clay supplied.

"Thank you." Kimiko nodded. "Dofus! You trapped Omi into the past forever!" she continued her rant.

"I can fix this." Jack assured. "Give me a week, tops."

"Unfortunately, we don't have a week." Ren corrected when one of Wuya's golems burst through the wall.

"Well, we've got a sack full of trouble." Clay remarked, the trio readied for battle once Ren's 'Vine Whip' pulled Jack out of the way.

"I hear that." Kimiko agreed. "Fire!"

"Earth!" Clay summoned his element.

"Flower Twister!" Ren's tornado of bright yellow flowers pushed the golem back.

Clay jumped in, only to be grabbed by the golem in mid-air. Head-butting the stone golem, the Dragon of Earth was sent flying to the ground.

Jack's Jack-bots entered the battlefield, their grating-guns demolishing the golem.

"Wow…" Dojo gaped as an oversized golem pulled the roof off. "That's… big."

"I surrender." Jack went to his knees.

* * *

"Indeed my friend, Clay." Omi beamed, emerging from the manhole after the group was tossed into Wuya's dungeons. "Most certainly have."

"Look out!" Ren warned as two golems emerged from the ground.

"'Orb of Tonami', Ice!" Omi released his attack. "Hello, friends." He smiled, shattering the frozen golems.

"But how did you get here?" Kimiko asked.

"It is a very lengthy and engaging tale." Omi went into story mode.

"Omi, free us first, story-time later." Ren reminded.

"Please step away from your cell doors." Omi instructed. "'Orb of Tonami', Ice!" he turned the cell bars into ice, allowing the group to break out.

* * *

"Hey, it's a puzzle box." Jack remarked, seeing the box in Omi's hand after Omi explained how he had frozen himself for 1500 years. "Just like the one Wuya was in."

"Correct, Jack Spicer." Omi confirmed. "All we need to do is open this box in the presence of Wuya. Only problem is, I do not know how to open it."

"Omi, this plan is starting to sound half-baked." Clay stated.

"Oh no, Clay, this plan is not at all baked." Omi corrected. "Grand Master Dashi said that the box will open when the person who needs to open it opens it."

"So now all we need is a plan to get into the palace without Wuya capturing us first." Ren mused.

"And I think I've got one." Kimiko smiled.

* * *

"What's the matter, Rai?" Ren smirked, Dojo's fire turning the card house into a char. "You look pretty bored for a guy who rules the world."

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo beamed. "Did you decide to join me?"

"Nope, still rather kiss the backside of a mule." Clay corrected.

"We escaped, Raimundo." Kimiko added. "So, be cool and let us go."

"Or be a loser and come after us." Dojo retorted.

"Better run because I'm coming after you." Raimundo accepted.

"Have it your way." Ren shrugged. "If you can detangle yourself first. Vine Barrier!" her flower twister creating a crisscrossed barrier before Raimundo.

"Guards!" Raimundo called, the golems breaking him free. "Come on. We got some former friends to catch."

"Okay, open it." Omi handed Jack the puzzle box.

"I'm trying." Jack defended. "It won't open."

"You said you could open it." Omi glared.

"I thought I could." Jack replied. "This box must be different from the first one."

"Would you like me to try?" Wuya asked, approaching the pair. "I'm sure I can open it this way." She sent her streams of magic thundering towards the fleeing boys.

* * *

"You ready?" Ren looked at the two.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kimiko noted.

Clay got off Dojo first. "'Third Arm Sash', Earth!" he knocked Raimundo off the golem.

"Flora Whirlpool!" Ren cast her twister of brightly-colored flowers.

"'Star of Hanabi', Fire!" Kimiko added in her attack as Clay kept the golem tied up.

"Flora Barrier!" Ren's shield shielded the group from the melting lava.

"Brag all you want, guys." Raimundo mocked. "We'll make more." With a snap of his fingers, he summoned more of the golems. "Quick, back to the palace!" he ordered the golems, realizing what the group's plan was.

"Ivy Fortress!" Ren's massive vine fortress was instantly in place, preventing Raimundo and the golems from returning. "Between the two of us, you know very well that I'll win a battle of attrition." She reminded.

"Do you think we gave Omi and Jack enough time to do their thing?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm going with no." Dojo remarked, as a golem's hands grabbed them from underground and breaking Ren's concentration, allowing her vine wall to disappear.

* * *

"Wuya, the prisoners have escaped." Raimundo dashed back into the castle. "I think they've set us a…"

"Not to worry, Raimundo." Wuya assured. "They are no threat to me." She showed him the captured Jack and Omi.

"Raimundo, help us, please!" Omi begged.

"Well, well, now the gang's all here." Wuya grinned as the golems brought in the re-captured teens.

"I'm guessing the box didn't work." Clay mused.

"Jack Spicer couldn't open it." Omi retorted.

"Not like you could do any better." Jack snapped.

"You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi." Wuya took the box from Omi's hands. "Impressive effort I must say. And how like Dashi to give you the tool, without the knowledge of how to use it." She dropped the box into Raimundo's hands. "He always was a fool. Now, to unfinished business. Bring me the Nature Princess. Finally…" her clawed hand was pressed against Ren's chest. "The 'Gem of Nature' is mine!" Laughing evilly, she extracted the cross-shaped emerald crystal from the Dragon of Wood. "Raimundo has proven his loyalty time and again." She remarked, the green jewel glittering in her hand and she dropped the half-dead girl to the ground. "And that's because I can give him anything he wants."

"Anything?" Raimundo echoed.

"Name it and it's yours." Wuya confirmed.

"I want my friends." Raimundo declared, before the guards took the group to the dungeons and opened the puzzle box.

"What are you doing?" Wuya gasped. "Dashi!"

"Woah, Wuya." The spirit of Dashi greeted his former adversary. "The years haven't been kind."

"NO!" Wuya screamed as Dashi passed through her body, turning her back into her spirit form.

"Well done, Dragon of the Wind." Dashi greeted Raimundo who had trapped Wuya back into the box.

"Gotcha." Raimundo caught the 'Gem of Nature' between his hands. "Come on, Ren." He pressed, lifting her barely breathing body up and letting the crystal float back into her. "Don't die on me here."

"Get a move on, gang!" Clay warned as the palace started crumbling.

Dojo returned to his large size and flew the group out of the collapsing castle.

* * *

"She's alive!" Kimiko beamed when Ren stirred in Raimundo's arms, Wuya's powers reversing the effects on the Earth's life forms.

"That hurt…" Ren muttered. "A lot! Always knew you'll return." She gave her lover a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry." Raimundo returned an apologetic grin.

"Guess you never change." Ren sighed. "Just _don't_ do that again."

"I suppose..." Raimundo muttered. "Are you mad at me?"

Ren shook her head, "No, I'm just glad you're back."

"Come on, lovebirds." Kimiko joked. "Just kiss and make up already! I mean, probably aside from Omi, the rest of us already know about you two."

"I thought we were pretty discreet." Ren blinked.

"Not discreet enough, apparently." Raimundo shrugged.

* * *

"Raimundo," Master Fong started. "For riches and glory, you betrayed us all."

"But he save us all, too." Omi reminded.

"Guys, I did a lot of damage." Raimundo cut off the protestations. "So I've got to do whatever it takes to make it right again."

"Whatever it takes, Raimundo?" Master Fong echoed.

"What's this?" Raimundo blinked when Master Fong presented his Xiaolin Apprentice sash to him.

"The sash of a Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fong replied. "It is yours."

"It's not that I don't want it, Master Fong." Raimundo admitted. "But I'm not ready."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Shard of Lightning

SailorStar9: Sorry for the delay, I was too sick yesterday to get this out. This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: With Wuya trapped in the puzzle box again, the Xiaolin Apprentices train, feeling safe from the threat of evil. When the Shard of Lightning reveals itself, they find Wuya freed and working with Katnappe, and before they can retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, Jack Spicer steals it and uses it to steal the Xiaolin's Shen Gong Wu with his new robot double. When a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself, the Xiaolin must fight Katnappe, Wuya, and two Jack Spicers.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: The Shard of Lightning

* * *

"Stand on your marks," Omi readied a stopwatch. "Set yourselves, commence with chores! 'Third-Arm Sash'!" he activated the sash around his waist to help him scrub the floor.

"'Lotus Twister'!" Kimiko cleared out under the sofa.

"'Jetbootsu'!" Clay dusted the lamps.

"'Shroud of Shadows'!" Raimundo shielded the dishes from sight. "All done."

"Excuse me?" Ren poked her head in.

"Just because I'm not a Xiaolin Apprentice doesn't mean I have to wash your dirty dishes." Raimundo remarked.

"Come on, Raimundo." Kimiko pleaded. "The sooner we finish our chores, the more time we have to hang."

"Yes," Omi agreed. "Although I might choose a different activity."

"It's an expression, Omi." Ren explained. "And now, for the final touch, "Flora Blossoms'!"

"Well, everything smells like flowers." Raimundo took a whiff.

"What was that?" Ren glared.

"Nothing." Raimundo muttered.

"Whipped." Clay joked.

* * *

"Still waters may blanket among the greatest hazards." Master Fong advised.

"There he goes again." Raimundo sighed. "Can someone get me a translator?"

Master Fong simply pulled out the 'Shroud of Shadows' to reveal the unwashed dishes.

"There's where those dishes went." Raimundo flustered.

"Overconfidence can be more dangerous than a lack of confidence." Master Fong returned the dishes back to Raimundo.

"Stop everything!" Dojo rushed in. "Did you tell them about the new Shen Gong Wu?"

"I was about to." Maser Fong pulled out the scroll. "The 'Shard of Lightning' is the most interesting Shen Gong Wu. It gives the user the power to travel at the speed of light, but for only short flashes of time."

"Let's go get that shard!" Doo whooped.

* * *

"Well, well, look what the Katnappe dragged in." Kimiko snorted, Katnappe having blocked their path.

"Wuya?" Omi exclaimed, seeing the Heylin spirit.

"You didn't think I'll stay in that box forever, did you?" Wuya snarled.

"Another 1500 years would have been nice." Ren glared.

"The Shard!" Clay pointed to the revealed Shen Gong Wu.

"Kitties, attack!" Katnappe released her kittens.

"Oh please." Ren snorted. "Venue Gobbler!" she tossed several energy balls to the ground which grew into a bunch of Venus Fly Traps, trapping each feline within their jaws.

"Why did it have to be Venus Fly Traps?" Raimundo deathpanned.

"Wuya, you teamed up with that sorry excuse of a fur ball?" Jack retorted, entering the scene. "Jack bots, attack! You snooze, you lose." He grabbed the Shard before Raimundo could lay his hands in it.

* * *

"It is likely the work of the 'Shard of Lightning'." Master Fong surmised, after the 'Mantis Flip Coin' and the 'Serpent's Tail' vanished during Clay and Kimiko's spurring session.

"Jack did this?" Kimiko echoed. "How?"

"As soon as he brings forth the power of the Shard, he moves so fast that no one can see him." Master Fong explained.

"Wait, there are two Jacks?" Raimundo pulled the bucket off.

"My head is filled with such confusion." Omi remarked.

"We're going to take all the Shen Gong Wu." Jack declared.

"And there's nothing you Xiaolin losers can do to stop us." The robotic clone added. "'Shard of Lightning'!"

"This is the worst thing ever." Omi sighed, the two Jacks having stolen the gathered Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

"Another Shen Gong Wu has activated." Dojo reported, Omi having surveyed the damage.

"Just try to catch us." The Jacks taunted. "Jack bots, attack!"

"Summer Flight!" Ren released a large green energy ball, totally obliterating the wave of Jack bots.

"I will not count my ducks before they have emerged from their shells." Omi snapped, arriving under the tree, Katnappe having parted ways with Wuya. "Monkey Tree Assault!"

"Yes, it's ours!" the Jacks grinned.

"Not until you win it this time." Omi snapped, both adversaries resting their hands on the 'Silver Manta Ray'.

"It's not fair, it's two against one." Kimiko exclaimed.

"No, it's not." The robotic Jack corrected. "I'm going solo right now."

"Dojo, check the rule book." Ren requested.

"There it is." Dojo flipped through the pages. "It's called a Showdown Trio."

* * *

"Whose bright idea was it to use the 'Shard of Lightning to save time?" Raimundo deathpanned, the others glaring at Omi after Master Fong presented them with a long list of chores for them to complete after they had dusted the hall.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Crystal Glasses

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: When the Crystal Glasses reveal themselves in Russia, the Xiaolin are assisted by a street vendor named Vlad. They bring Vlad back to the Xiaolin Temple to train with them, but when Omi uses the Crystal Glasses to see his future, he is tricked into believing he will be the new evil. When an entire cave of Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves at once, the Xiaolin find Vlad on the side of the Heylin, and Omi must challenge him to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: The Crystal Glasses

* * *

"I'll like to see how long you last with a Shen Gong Wu rash." Dojo retorted, after hearing Omi's complaint.

"What are you talking about, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"There must be a big pile of Shen Gong Wu getting ready to reveal themselves all at once." Dojo replied.

"So where is this collection of cash jumping out of the bag?" Clay inquired.

"I don't know." Dojo admitted, using the floor as a backscratcher. "But I hope soon. My whole body is one big itch-cipataion."

"Too much info, Dojo." Ren shivered.

"Sorry," Dojo apologized. "Looks like the first of the Shen Gong Wu just popped."

"It says the 'Crystal Glasses' allow the wearer to see into the future." Kimiko consulted the scroll.

* * *

"Ew, I hope those Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves before you run out of scales." Kimiko winced, pulling out a discarded scale from Dojo's back.

"Is it getting cold around here?" Raimundo thought to ask.

"It should be." Ren replied, as the tell-tale signs of Russian construction came into view. "We're in Russia."

* * *

"Welcome, young Vlad." Master Fong greeted their newest member.

"Thank you, Master Fong." Vlad bowed. "I've successfully infiltrated on the Temple and now ready to take evil plan to next phase." He reported to Jack via cellphone after the others were out of earshot.

"The power of the 'Crystal Glasses' shouldn't be taken lightly." Master Fong advised, keeping the glasses locked up. "Only the wisest of Dragons should attempt to use them."

"Down, lover." Ren nudged Raimundo, noticing his smug smirk.

* * *

"I am the one who is evil." Omi gaped, sneaking a peek into the future via the 'Crystal Glasses'.

"You don't strike me as one who'd go over to the dark side." Raimundo remarked after Omi informed them.

"Yeah, and Rai here would know." Ren leveled a look at the Brazilian.

"You sure you were looking through the right side of the glasses?" Clay asked.

"And why were you looking into them to begin with, Omi?" Kimiko added.

"My inner evil," Omi gasped. "It made me look. It's taking over already. It's decided, in order to save the future, I must give up my position as a Xiaolin Dragon in training."

* * *

"Why did you come for me?" Omi asked, the rest having found him. "Didn't you read my letter?"

"We're not buying it." Ren retorted.

"But I saw it with my own eyes." Omi protested.

"Dojo, what are you doing in the wood box?" Raimundo inquired, opening the box and finding Dojo in it.

"It was Vlad." Dojo replied. "That snake I really working for Jack. Even worse, my rash is starting to blister."

"Let's keep this on a need to know basis." Ren shivered.

"We'd better hurry or we'll lose out on our Shen Gong Wu bonanza." Dojo urged.

* * *

"Leave me be." Omi begged. "I am evil. I will corrupt your quest."

"Less talk, more defrost." Kimiko retorted, using her hairdryer.

"I do not understand." Vlad was confused when the Dragons slid in. "How you so fast with the finding of him?"

"We used a shortcut." Raimundo grinned.

"Jack bots, attack." Jack gave the command. "Okay hard muscle, not plaid to gloat." He reminded after Vlad started boasting.

"But was so easy to make weak-minded Omi into believing he would become evil." Vlad added. "He wears the 'Crystals Glass' has no idea future he sees is 'Reverse Mirror' trick."

"This is why gloating should be left to the mastermind." Jack sighed.

"Tsunami Strike, Water!" Omi roared, freeing himself. "It's time for payback, you lying trickster." He glared, both grabbing the 'Wushu Helmet' at the same time. "I challenge you to a 'Xiaolin Showdown'!"

"Dojo!" the Dragons shouted, after Omi won the showdown and they were blasted out of the temple ruins. The enlarged dragon flew and in whisked them off into the sunset.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Pandatown

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: A rash of crimes using Shen Gong Wu that the Xiaolin Apprentices think Jack owns leads them to Hong Kong, where they face PandaBubba, who Jack got a loan from using the Shen Gong Wu as collateral. They must challenge PandaBubba to a Xiaolin Showdown to get all the stolen Shen Gong Wu back and to keep him from committing any more crimes with the Shen Gong Wu.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: Pandatown

* * *

"That's weird." Kimiko noted. "Check out this police report from Hong Kong. A string of heists by thieves using very unusual powers."

"Those are Shen Gong Wu powers." Ren gaped. "The 'Serpent's Tail, 'Fist of Tebigong'…"

"And they're all supposed to be holed up in Jack's collateral." Clay added.

"Why would he and Wuya start acting like common criminals than wanna-be world conquerors?" Kimiko wondered.

* * *

"You guys better stay close." Dojo advised, flying the team in. "This is the part of Hong Kong that Dashi never lets me play in."

"I lead the way." Raimundo declared. "This is like the bad side of Rio. It's my element."

"No offense, Rai, but we've seen what you do with your element." Clay reminded.

Ren chuckled and kissed the pounding tick mark off her boyfriend's forehead. "Behave Rai," she whispered teasingly into his ear. "And I'll get you something _special_ when we get back."

"Bribery, Ren dear?" Raimundo joked.

"Is it working?" Ren's eyes twinkled.

"We, Apprentices, will take charge." Omi announced. "First, we must search carefully for anything suspicious."

"Stop, thief!" a female's cry was heard.

"Looks like suspicious found us." Clay remarked, one of PandaBaba's men vanishing using the 'Serpent's Tail'.

"Who was that guy?" Kimiko asked.

"He had the 'Serpent's Tail'." Omi declared. "After him!"

* * *

"This pal is slipperier than a grease pig in a sausage factory." Clay remarked, the group stalking their target from the rooftops.

"We must box him in." Omi declared. "Split apart!"

"'Falcon's Eye'!" Raimundo pulled out the golden eye.

"What happened?" Ren blinked, when the minion phased right through Raimundo.

"I had him." Raimundo panted. "But he slipped right through my fingers, and I think my pant creases."

"A common non-Apprentice mistake." Omi noted. "I would have grabbed the 'Serpent's Tail' first. But I suppose that is something we learn at Apprentice level. You did your best."

"You're turning into a traffic light, Rai." Ren warned, seeing the color changes on her lover's face.

"I still don't get it." Kimiko remarked. "Why would Jack and Wuya hire a new henchman just to steal ordinary valuables?"

"That man is a servant of PandaBubba." One of the aged citizens informed.

* * *

"I will take the twelve guards on the north." Omi instructed, once the group sneaked close to PandaBaba's mansion. "Clay, the ten on the east. Kimiko, the eleven on the west. And Ren, can you and Raimundo take the one on the south?"

"Who called in the loser patrol?" Jack mocked, appearing before the group. "I'm here for the same reason you are." He cut Omi off. "To get back what PandaBubba stole from me."

"Stole?" Ren echoed.

"But I found a secret pass into the mansion where he's holding all the Wu." Jack explained. "Help me in and I'll spilt my ex Shen Gong Wu fifty-fifty."

"Forget it, Jack." Kimiko retorted. "We can bust this place open ourselves."

"You want to take a 'Falcon's Eye' look inside and tell me you're so sure?" Jack shot back.

"'Falcon's Eye'!" Omi grabbed the Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo's pocket. "Jack is right." He gasped. "We are outnumbered and out Shen Gong Wu-ed."

"Jack tells you he has a secret pass inside and you're just gonna believe him?" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Tell you what, as a show of good faith, I'll even give you my last Shen Gong Wu." Jack offered.

"Come on, Omi!" Raimundo protested, once Jack handed the 'Monkey Staff' over. "It's a classic con game."

"I hear your concerns and I'll take them under advice with the Apprentices." Omi replied. "Ren, Clay, Kimiko."

"I reckon we've got on better choice." Clay relented.

"Let's give it a shot." Kimiko agreed.

"What?" Raimundo snapped. "You're going to trust Jack Spicer over me? That's it! I'm finding my own way in and anyone who wants can come with me."

"Sorry pal, gonna go with the crowd on this one." Dojo chuckled.

Ren shook her head. "I'll go keep him out of trouble." She sighed, after the enraged Raimundo leapt over the wall.

"Raimundo." Omi chided, jumping in.

"Come on, Rai." Kimiko scolded, the rest following.

* * *

"Ren, Raimundo?" Master Fong looked at the young couple. "Where are the others?"

"They've been kidnapped by PandaBubba." Raimundo explained. "He's going around the way here to steal all our Shen Gong Wu."

"I'll alert the others." Master Fong declared.

"No, I have a plan." Raimundo stopped him. "But I have to do it alone."

"Raimundo, this is all very sudden and you are the only…" Master Fong reminded.

"I know." Raimundo cut him off. "I'm the only non-Apprentice. But you brought me here because you knew I could become the Dragon of Wind." If I'm going to be who I can be, people are going to have to trust me."

"I was going to say you're the only one who knows the full situation." Master Fong corrected. "And I trust your judgment."

"I go prepare the 'Peach Blossom Formation'." Ren stated and headed off.

* * *

"You want the Shen Gong Wu, you've got to go through me." Raimundo glared at the two thugs entering the vault, with Ren on the yard of the Temple, confusing the others with her flora formation.

"We're good with that." One of the goons shrugged. "'Lotus Twister'."

"'Fist of Tebigong'!" the second minion attacked, only to have Raimundo use his element to blow up back up.

The Dragon of Wind then threw the first thug over his shoulder. "Come on guys, you're making this too easy for me." He taunted.

"'Ring of Nine Dragons'." The first goon activated another Shen Gong Wu.

"Let's get these things back to the boss." The thugs grinned, the clones having pinned Raimundo down.

* * *

"Put him with the others." PandaBubba ordered once his minions returned.

"You'll never get away with this!" Raimundo snapped.

"I already have." PandaBubba corrected. "Soon I'll rule the Hong Kong underworld."

* * *

"Is it time for my big entrance?" Dojo grinned, a pair of scissors in hand.

"Do you really think those goons can take me?" Raimundo asked, Dojo having freed the rest. "I knew I had to rescue your sorry butts, so I let myself get caught; along with the shroud backpack full of Shen Gong Wu." He revealed the bag hidden by the 'Shroud of Shadows'. "And if you're wondering about Ren, don't worry; she's back at the Temple. She exhausted herself activating 'Peach Blossom Formation'."

"'Two-Ton Tunic'!" Clay burst into action.

"'Eye of Dashi'!" Raimundo busted the group out.

"'Third-Arm Sash'!" Kimiko added into the frenzy.

"'Orb of Tornami'!" Omi broke down the wall.

"Get them!" PandaBubba ordered and an all-out fight begun, before resulting in a 'Xiaolin Trio' between PandaBubba, Jack and Raimundo.

* * *

"Congratulations to our newest Xiaolin Apprentice." Master Fong presented Raimundo his sash. "Now with all five Xiaolin Apprentices, you are ready to perform the next level of signature move; the Dragon X-Kumei Formation."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Sizing Up Omi

SailorStar9: Sorry for the delay, I was out for the most of yesterday. This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter Summary: When Wuya starts using a giant Cyclops as her new henchman, the Xiaolin Apprentices are extremely overpowered. Omi does his best to try to get stronger, eventually resorting to using the Changing Chopsticks and the Reversing Mirror to make himself giant. When he fails to get to a Xiaolin Showdown in time to defeat the Cyclops, Clay had lost the Reversing Mirror and Omi uses the Changing Chopsticks on their own, and shrinks to the size of an ant. If the Xiaolin do not get the Reversing Mirror back in time, Omi will be stuck in his shrunken state, forever.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: Sizing Up Omi

* * *

"Here we are." Dojo told the teens, once they arrived at their destination. "And it looks like we've got company."

"Cyclops, rid us of those pests." Wuya ordered.

"If you accept defeat now, you'll save yourself embarrassment." Omi warned.

"You'd better get ready for a good old-fashioned butt-kicking." Clay declared.

"'Dragon X-Kumei Formation'!" the five posed.

"Vine Barrier!" Ren's shield was immediately in place when the ogre fired its laser beam from its single eye.

"I knew my cousin Buford was big." Clay muttered, the sheer force of the attack not only piercing through Ren's shield, the shockwave had also sent the group crashing into a nearby rock. "But I hate to see what that fellow's puts with for breakfast."

* * *

"If only I was big," Omi remarked. "I, too, would be unstoppable."

"But strength is not determined by one's size." Master Fong cut in. "But rather, by the size on one's strength."

* * *

"You know, we've got a saying about in Texas, 'You can't put a twenty gallon head in a ten gallon hat'." Clay stated, the group watching Omi gobble up lunch.

"Yeah, you just made that up." Raimundo deathpanned. "Hey, here's an idea." He beamed. "Watch this. 'Changing Chopsticks'." He went through the dishes with the chopsticks. "Now you can eat every last bite."

"Raimundo, I have the answer." Omi grinned as a brainwave stuck him. "I will grow bigger backwards."

"You got me on that one." Kimiko admitted.

"Clay, may I please borrow the 'Reversing Mirror?" Omi requested. "Raimundo, may I please borrow the 'Changing Chopsticks'?"

"Where are you going with this, Omi?" Clay was confused.

"Omi, you won't…" Ren's eyes widened, having an inkling on what her long-time friend was thinking. "Omi, whatever you're thinking, don't!"

"'Changing Chopsticks'!" Omi ignored Ren. "'Reversing Mirror'! Now, there is nothing I cannot accomplish." He declared, his oversized form breaking through the roof.

"And how do you explain to Uncle about the temple ceiling?" Ren asked.

* * *

"Remind me to get a new meditation ground." Ren muttered, the rest of the Dragons were interrupted by Omi's panting.

"Everybody, huddle to the wire!" Dojo informed. "A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The 'Glove of Jisaku'. Whoever holds it attracts objects."

"Kinda of like a mystical magnet." Ren nodded.

* * *

"Well, that's fast." Ren muttered, unamused after the Cyclops won the 'Xiaolin Showdown'.

"'Changing Chopsticks'!" Omi activate the chopsticks, shrinking himself. "I don't remember my fellow warriors being quite so big." He noted.

"Omi, just stop while there's still something left." Ren advised, Omi shrinking himself some more.

"You know, you used the 'Reversing Mirror' and the 'Changing Chopsticks' to get into this," Raimundo reasoned. "I bet you'd need the same to get out."

"I'm afraid because of me, we're shy of one 'Reversing Mirror'." Clay sighed.

"I have much thinking to do." Omi noted. "Can you carry me to the Temple?" and hopped onto Clay's hand.

* * *

"We thought maybe this would make you feel safe until you're back to normal." Kimiko stated, the group presenting Omi with a makeshift house.

"Safe?" Omi echoed. "Just because I am small doesn't mean I am no longer brave. It's an enormous beast!" he exclaimed, an earthworm slithering out.

"That's just a worm." Raimundo picked the worm up. "I meant to clean the birdhouse out first."

"Not funny, lover." Ren chided, smacking the Brazilian on the head.

"We just don't want you to get eaten by a stray cat or something." Clay reasoned. "It's only temporary."

"Afraid not." Ren corrected. "Uncle warned that if Omi was nor returned to normal within a day, he'll remain small forever."

* * *

"We weren't able to get the 'Reversing Mirror' from Jack." Raimundo informed.

"He wants to trade it for all our Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko supplied.

"No!" Omi insisted. "I will not allow it. No matter what you say, you cannot trade the Shen Gong Wu for my mistake."

"Hey everybody." Dojo cut in. "According to this ugly-shaped welts on my tail, we've got a Shen Gong Wu just ripe for the picking."

* * *

"I challenge you to a 'Xiaolin Showdown'." Omi declared, landing on the 'Thorn of Thunderbolt'. "My 'Orb of Tonami' against your 'Reversing Mirror'. I call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare; I also want to add the 'Wings of Tinabi' and the 'Jetbootsu'."

* * *

"Here we go." Omi stated, having won the Shen Yi Bu Dare. "'Changing Chopsticks', 'Reversing Mirror'. It's good to be regular again."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
